Pocky Game turns into more!
by xxAnimelover12xx
Summary: Gil and oz are 15! Enjoy this little story!


oz-*He smiles a little and sits down in his chair* Hey Gil ^^  
Gil-h-hi master..  
Oz- *He tilts his head-Hm,what's wrong...  
Gil-n-nothing..  
Oz- *Stands up and walks over to him* Gilbert tell me...please  
Gil- t-theres nothing wrong ^^'...so anyway how are you..?  
Oz- Alright fine...and I'm alright ^^-Glad I get to see you when I come home  
Gil-thats good...and yeah..  
Oz-*Looks up at him and takes his hands,kissing them both*^^heh heh~  
Gil-*slightly blushes*...^/^...  
Oz-*Giggles and twirls around on his toes*ahhh~! So Gil what do you wish to do?  
Gil-i d-dont know...^^' you chose master.  
Oz-Oh come on there has to be somthing you wish to do?  
Gil-t-there is but i want you to chose..  
Oz-Oh really!? What is it ^^=  
Gil-its not important ^^' y-you chose...as long as it doesnt involve cats  
Oz-*Sits back on the couch*Ok ok fine =.=' How about we play the pocky game ^^!  
Gil-pocky game...o-ok! ^^'  
Oz-*Pats the stop on the couch for him next to oz,holding the pice of Pocky in his mouth*^^=  
Gil-*sits next to him*...  
Oz-*Sits closer and puts the other end to his lips*1...2...3*Begins to eat the pocky slowly*  
Gil-*begins to eats it slowly as well*  
Oz-*He blushes and continutes to eat,closing his eyes a little*  
Gil-*notices his mouth is close to oz's mouth in the middle of the pocky and blushes*  
Oz-*He gets to the middles and blushes darker,his eyes now half lidded*  
Gil-*mumbles with the pocky in his mouth* b-bocchan what do we do at the end of the pocky? *hasnt played it before because hes still a kid*...  
Oz-Well,once you get to the middle either you pull back and I win or you kiss me and we both win*He mumbles*  
Gil-*blushes a deep shade of red* r-really?  
Oz-Mhm ^^*He nods blushing softer*  
Gil-s-so...uhmm *feels embarassed because he wants to kiss oz*  
Oz-*He kisses his lips softly,smiling gently*  
Gil-*kisses back softly,blushing like crazy*...  
Oz-*He lays on his back some,letting Gil top as he kisses him deeper*  
Gil-*kisses deeper then stops* ...T.T  
Oz- whats wrong gil-kun?  
gil- *blushes and looks away*...i-im not suppose to do t-these things with y-you, master...T.T  
Oz- Gil. Look at me.  
Gil- *shakes head and keeps looking away* n-no.  
oz-why not gilbert?!  
gil- i-its embarassing!  
Oz- *turns gil's head so it faces him* Gil. Its embarassing because you love me!  
Gil- *blushes and shakes head* n-no im not...T.T  
Oz- Gil, you suck at lying.*smiles and pulls gil into a tight hug*  
Gil- *slightly hugs back*m-master...?  
oz- Gil. You know why you got flustered, and so do i...*evil grin*  
Gil- *looks at oz a little confused*  
oz- *pins gil on the floor* Gil~  
Gil- *is freaking out*Wha-!...Bocchan?  
oz- gil~, its time you understand that your love is mutual. *smiles innocently*  
Gil- mutu- *blushes and trys to get up*  
oz-*holds him down and nods* so, gil...you know what coitus is right?  
gil-*shakes head*...w-whats coitus?  
oz- You really dont know? Want me to show you?  
Gil- *nods*...Wait, show?  
Oz- *smiles* yep! but you have to do everything i say, ok?  
Gil- A-anything for my bocchan.  
Oz- *starts to undress Gil*  
gil- *blushes* w-what are you doing?  
oz- this has to be done so we can make love~.  
gil- huh? coitus means l-love!?  
oz-well...it means sexual intercourse..but since we love each other its called 'making love'~.  
Gil-m-making love?...i-i want to try it with you master..  
oz-Then get undressed and lay over there on the couch.  
gil- *gets undressed and sits on the couch hiding his vital regions with a pillow*  
oz- *sits next to gil naked as a blade of grass* (what? Grass IS naked. no one ever puts clothes on it..)Gil...ready?  
gil-*nods*  
Oz- *kissed gil and takes the pillow away and pushes him down*  
Gil- *kisses back and hugs him tightly* nnn...

********oz & Gil do things...for about an hour before little Ada sees them...**********

Ada- B-brother...why is g-gil-kun laying under you?  
Gil- *blushes and hides face*..o-oz-kun you baka!  
Oz-n-nothing Ada! go back and play with your cats!  
Ada-o-ok..*leaves*  
Oz- Gil-kun! you called my name instead on master! *smiles*  
Gil- *Blushes* s-so?...i f-felt like saying it..  
Oz-*Hugs him tightly* i like you saying it.  
Gil- i-its not that special when i say it...everyone else says it...  
oz- but...those people aren't the person i'm in love with. *kisses his forehead*  
Gil- *realized that Ada is still at the door* uhm...o-oz?  
Oz-yes, gil-kuuun~?  
Gil- *points to door and face goes completly red when he sees Uncle Oscar-sama at the door as well*  
oz- *looks at door and waves*...*says under breath* Gil...we're screwed...  
Oscar- *looks dumbfounded* u-uh...oz...what did you two do?  
Oz- n-nothing people in love don't do...  
Gil- *hugs tightly to oz and is too embarassed to speak*...

****So...should i finish? plz tell me...or the naked blades of grass will come get oz for being naked like them~~! XD****

Hope ya enjoyed this little story! ~ xxAnimeLover12xx


End file.
